


Bubbles and Bruises

by willow_writer



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Book 6: Imagine Me (Shatter Me), Ella and Aaron, F/M, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Shatter Me Fanfiction, Shower Sex, Smut, Tahereh Mafi, Warner and Juliette - Freeform, Warnette, Warnette Smut, and they fell in love every time, pure filth, shatter me, warnette is life, warnette nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: What happens when an innocent shower turns into Juliette's screams reverberating against the walls?
Relationships: Ella Sommers/ Aaron Warner, Juliette Ferrars & Aaron Warner, Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Bubbles and Bruises

Oh, I missed him so much.

My worrier, my perfectionist, my endearing husband. He flew to check other sector’s well-being after our brief honeymoon, and I missed greatly his warm presence next to me in our overlarge bed.

I hadn’t hugged him in so long.

Perhaps I’m being far too emotive, but it’s been weeks since I’ve seen him.

“Tick, tock,” the clock spoke from behind me, as if taunting my concern for Aaron being a couple of seconds late. 

My breath came in short sputters, like a dying faucet over a cracked sink. Where was my husband? 

Before the thought had finished racing through my head, the door burst open. I stood up, kneecaps popping in the manner.

“Oh, my dear Ella, I am home,” he whispered before gathering me into a bone-crushing, heart-pumping hug. 

“I missed you, my love,”

____________________________________________________________________________

Warner was sleeping. As strange as that sounds, it seems he was tired enough to take a nap straight after showering me with gifts he bought on his way home from other districts. I got a miscellany of clothes, sweets, jewelry, and strange things he said reminded him of me, like a button that pops depending on how you press it (I don’t know what he was referring to that by, might be the time he caught me in his closet feeling all of his different buttons), a red bottle that doesn’t break no matter how hard you throw it, and a pair of the world’s sharpest scissors.

I think he’s still mad at me for the time I shot him while we were kissing. Hm. 

I had to be quiet since almost anything can alert him into waking up. I stepped off the bed silently, but Warner’s arm shot out like a snake and wormed me back next to him. 

This man, my husband, has some serious attachment issues. 

His arm kept me tied to him, thus all I could do was wait till he collapsed into a deeper sleep.

After 303 ticks, I slipped out of bed and moved to the shower. 

I didn’t even sense the glass entrance opening and a strong hand pulling me back against a wall of muscle until it happened.

“Ella, love, you are not to shower without me,” he mourned, stroking my half-damp hair.

“Well, you were exhausted and I-” he interrupted me with a kiss.

“I get home, tired and broken, and the first thing you do is wash without me. How shall I live on, my love? My heart is shattered into the finest grains of glass.” he cried theatrically, clutching at my shoulders.

“That’s sand, Warner. Fine grains of glass is sand,” I responded gently.

“Now she reprimands me, what a day! I just wanted to wash your back,” he wailed sadly.

I sighed. I suppose it is quite saddening, to wake up alone after a long severance between your love. Thus, Aaron waving a huge melodramatic execution of misery and despair. 

“And besides, dearest, when was the last time I had been inside you? Heard your moans, screams, pleas, with me to let you finish?” he spoke, corners of his mouth lifting into a tantalizing smile.

“Perhaps, you should remind me why I should miss it,” I jeered at him.

He leaned in, kissing me hungrily. I gasped somewhat into his mouth, as his arms caged me against the cold, glass shower door.

“Aaron, I was fooling-”

“My love, do be quiet for a moment,” he spoke, cupping my face and pressing his soft, lush lips to mine.

His leg had slipped between my thighs, wedging up right where I was most sensitive.

I ground into him, hips moving, breath floating. I was so close, so close, but he wrenched me back into the present.

“Husband, please,” I begged, as he moved his leg away. I desperately wanted to ride it until golden euphoria exploded over me.

He kissed me hungrily, tongue sweeping and sucking over my neck. 

“Your scent takes me higher than any drug, Ella,” he groaned back. 

I grew very aware of how naked we both were, and Aaron had a smug, drunken smile on his face. His hand trailed between my thighs, and he began to stroke my clit gently until I was a shaking, moaning mess in front of him. He bent down, the warm water cascading down his back and he lifted his mouth to my cunt. 

I cried out, bucking against his face, and he dug his face deeper between my legs. Sweep, sweep, thrust, thrust, stroke, stroke, before long, I was moaning shamelessly as he continued on the shortening path to make me come. I could feel myself dripping down my legs, and I ought to be ashamed, but I couldn’t care less at this moment.

Just as I neared the edge, he stood up, eliciting a soft sniffle from me.

“Aaron, I can’t, I can’t-”

“Ella, pet, you do not come until I’m inside you. It’s been far too long,” he keened, pulling me up and dropping me down on him. 

I panted, the sensation of him inside being intensified after so long. My body relaxed and tensed as he started pumping in and out of me.

I threw my head back to the wall, moaning and gasping. His hand wrapped protectively around the back of my neck.

His lips were all over me, and his rhythm grew to an almost unbearably blissful pace. I was struggling to keep up with him, and as my moans grew more erratic, he slowed down once more.

I was now openly sobbing on his shoulder, nails raking a ragged path of beaded blood down his back.

“Aaron, please!”

“Not yet, my beloved,” he hummed as he continued to pump into me slowly. My legs were wound tight around his waist, shuddering with each heaving breath I stole between his slow thrusts.  
Swift as the wind, he flipped me over to grip the shower door by its handles. Stomach facing down, he plunged into me from the back, hands dipping to the soft area between my hips and waist. His fingers dug into my skin as he pounded into me, drawing a small yell with each growing slam. 

“Did you miss this as I did, Ella?”

“I missed it, Aaron, please!” I just kept begging, though I knew my husband wouldn’t let me come until he was satisfied with my tears.

“I love to see you cry, my desire,” his voice caressed the side of my face. His tongue traced up the path of my tears, which had mingled with the shower water continuing to race down our faces. 

The sight was as arousing as it was humiliating.

When I staggered towards the edge once more, he pulled out of me and shoved my chest against the wall. I whimpered, sobbing uselessly at his withdrawal.

“I want you to look at me when you come, my fascination,” he whispered in my ear, turning me back around and wrapping my legs above his hip bone. He plunged as my toes flattened out, screaming silently into his neck as his hips lifted once, twice, thrice, and faster by the passing time. My moans dripped out my mouth, my composure melted away, and I screamed for him, blatant and magnificent until my voice gave out, parallel to my legs. I collapsed, arms loosening, legs slacking, but he picked me up once more and bent me, back to the wall.

“Already so tired, Ella? You must know, I am not quite finished with you yet,” he breathed darkly, those strong, unforgiving arms pulling my legs apart, as I struggled hopelessly against his iron grip.

Once more, his tongue delved in, and this round, he seemed particularly inclined to tilt me over that widening chasm and then rip me back in and trip me into a puddle of tears. My tears ran down my face as the shower droplets, and Aaron did not falter.

“You wanted to come so badly, did you not? Then come,” he commanded when I begged him to slow and give me a rest.

I came once, twice, and again until my throat was raked dry and my legs rendered so weak he had to support me with his forearms.

Through his torment, his hands remained linked with mine.

When at last, he stood up, a kiss was pressed to my lips with a promise. I collapsed into his arms, and he set me down to the marble bench, directly under the shower stream. 

My heart still pounding, my legs too sore to close, Aaron began massaging my scalp. I moaned, leaning into his gentle touch.

Which, if I may note, is quite a contrast from his demeanor a breath before.

I drifted off to a post-coital bliss and exhausted state. When he tilted my head back to inspect the hickeys dotting my skin, I gave him a sleepy smile. He lazily smiled back, kissing the tip of my nose.

“You and I, my love, will remain together forever, as the moon rounds the earth, until we fade away,” he spoke softly.

“I love you, more than you will ever know, Ella,” 

I was tired beyond comprehension, but he dutifully washed my back and carried me back to our bed, where we drifted off to a restful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> this straight up took me a week to write. i cannot.
> 
> I still did it though.
> 
> COULD A DEPRESSED PERSON DO THIS???? HUH?????
> 
> anyway have a great day ;)


End file.
